


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Artist Clarke, Clarke is thirsty af, Cute!Lexa, F/F, F/M, High School AU, I Don't Even Know, I am a sucker for angst, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Other, Popular!Clarke, SoccerPlayer!Lexa, ain't no Jason rottinhell here, but it's cute, cuz I have no imagination lmao what did u think, dork!lexa, emotional mess, lexa is awkward, maybe some smut, nerd!lexa kind of, no one dies (I hope), ok yes there will be smut, probaly smut, smol childs, sorrynotsorry, u fucked up jrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You were just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to lifeYou might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyesI'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I canAnd now your scan on my unmade plansSmall bump, in four months you're brought to life"Or
I love ed Sheeran and I love clexa and I love babies so I thought let's do it 
Aka
Clarke and Lexa have been living together for 3 years and their family around them have literally been making bets on when they're gonna have a baby, and well, here they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling trough ed Sheeran on Spotify and I found "small bump" and I went wild, and well here I am, its the middle of the night and I'm trash. Hope you enjoy.

Fingers trailed slowly down the blondes body, stoping momentarily to stroke the soft skin of her belly.

"Hi there little one," she began "it's your mom,"   
A kiss  
"I"  
Kiss  
"Love"  
Kiss  
"You."  
The woman under her chuckled and brought her face up for a chaste kiss.  
"Dork." Clarke teased, Much to Lexas dismay.  
"I'm not a dork."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, clarke."  
"Fine. You're still a dork, but this time, I give up."  
Lexa smiled and pecked her favorite blondes lips.  
"I can't wait to tell everyone Clarke, this is amazing"  
"I know."  
Both smiling and happy, lexa stated,  
"Clarke, we need to buy a squid toy for our squid."  
Clarke almost burst out in laughter.  
"Did you just call our baby squid?"  
"Yes."  
"Dork."  
"Clarke I'm not-"  
Clarke brought up a finger to silence her.  
"Shhhh you're such a dork, our baby will come out with  
A book about squids."  
"But Clarke-"  
"Shhhhh, let me rest I'm pregnant, it's tiering."  
The brunette rolled her eyes.  
"You're barley 2 weeks-"  
"Shhhhhhh."  
"Fine."  
••••••••••••••  
Everyone was gathered in their kitchen, including Octavia with her and Lincoln's newborn girl, Aurora, Murphy and Bellamy, Raven and Anya With their 5 year old Aden, and ofcourse Abby and Marcus.

"So..."  
Everyone turned to Clarke who, weridly enough had been quiet the whole evening.

"Uhm.. I wanted you all to be here for this.." she felt lexa's hand on hers and a comforting squeeze.  
"Lexa and I, we've- I've-..."  
"Uhm, we've been planning to- Uhm.. we're..."  
The blonde turned to Lexa,  
"Please help."  
Lexa smiled softly and looked to the group, and they all were clearly confused.

"Clarke and I are having a baby."

The words brought out several gasps but Octavia literally screamed.

"I fucking knew it!" She outburst as she immediately ran towards the couple, enveloping them both in a bone-crushing hug.

Everyone was happy for them, and as it turned out, Anya and Murphy had been betting on them.

"Pay up Murphy," she smirked "I knew I was right."

Murphy gave the money to Anya and grumbled a 'whatever' before he went to hug Clarke and her wife.

After everything settled and most of the people were gone, Clarke and Lexa were lying in the couch, nose to nose, whispering sweet nonsense.  
Mostly 'love you's' and 'beautiful'.

"We're having a baby, Clarke."  
"Duh, i took four pregnancy test and they were all positive."  
The brunette chuckled and kissed her favorite blonde.

"You two are the grossest but the cutest thing I have ever seen." Raven teased, her head peaking out from the kitchen. She high fived Anya, and kissed her.

Both Lexa and Clarke simultaneously answered,

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> lol I am such trash for clexa babies, if you know any fanfics with babies in em please tell me!!  
> Hope u enjoyed!! 


End file.
